There are known independent paver stones and interlocking paver stones that allow water to pass through the pavement system created thereby versus shedding off the pavement. The advantage of this type of system is that it reduces storm water run-off and filters the water as it passes through the system and re-enters the soil as ground water. There are unique requirements for water permeable pavement systems as compared to traditional non-permeable pavement systems in that the base for the water permeable pavement must be porous. Usually, the porous base is made up of larger aggregate that does not compact as densely as traditional base materials (a requirement to keep the base porous). Edge restraints for pavement are currently designed for use with a compacted base to which the edging restraint is anchored. When a porous “open-graded” base, i.e. crushed stone layers with no small or fine particles such as ⅜ inch stone, is used, the currently known edge restraints cannot be securely anchored to the bedding material in order to prevent the edge restraint from moving laterally away from the edge of the pavement system. The use of spikes or anchors to secure the edge restraint in place have been tried, but the spikes or anchors do not provide sufficient anchoring due to their inability to grip the porous base material. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an edge restraint and edge restraint system specifically designed for use and to perform in concert with porous or loosely compacted bedding materials that will prevent lateral movement away from the edge of the pavement material.
According, it is an object of this invention to provide an edge restraint and an edge restraint system for use with a porous bedding material in order to facilitate the movement of surface water through the pavement system and into the bedding material and base construction and wherein the edge restraint is simultaneously prevented from movement relative to the pavement system.